


Goodnight Little Brother

by Taurnil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, First Time, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Mild Water Sports, Sibling Incest, Virginity Loss, Wetting, kind of dub-con but not really (aka Kili wants it I promise.), mild bondage, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU- Modern Setting) After Dis discovers Kili has been wetting his bed she forces him into pull-ups, much to the delight of Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- This fic contains elements of infantilism and age-play, including diapering and water sports. If this is not your cup of tea then turn away now! Ye have been warned.

  

Kili stood still in front of the full length mirror, looking himself up and down. He noted the tear clinging on to the corner of his eye. It didn’t faze him- he already looked like a sorry excuse for a seventeen year old, so why not add crying to that list! The teenager’s skinny body was completely bare except for the thin pull-up that covered his private areas. Kili ran his hands over the thin but crinkly material.

He wasn’t surprised by the turn of events. If anything he was surprised that he had been able to hide his secret for so long, especially from his inquisitive older brother. Around two months ago he had woken up to wet sheets for the first time since he was nine years old. His first thought had been one of panic and terror. Why was this happening? Why now? Was he ill? But despite his fears for his health the embarrassment of his mother or brother knowing that he had pissed the bed like a fucking baby stopped his tongue. With a quick glance over at his snoring brother, Kili stripped his bed quickly before running as quietly as he could down to the laundry room, bundling the sodden sheets up and shoving them blindly into the washing machine before grabbing fresh ones out of the airing cupboard. Luckily he had managed to make it back to bed before Fili woke up. He had dozed off back to sleep for a few hours before the alarm buzzed. Kili rose happily, if a little sluggishly, thinking he had gotten away with it. All he had to do was forget about it and move on.

Until the next morning. Yet again he had to take his wet sheets down to the washing machine and replace them with fresh ones before Fili woke up. And the next morning, and the next and the next. After a few weeks he thought he might be able to get away with his routine forever. His mother had noted that there were a lot more sheets in the washing than there should have been for three people but Kili stayed silent and nothing more had been said. That was until Dis finally pulled the sheets out of the machine to inspect them before she turned the machine on. Kili did not question how Dis knew it was him. She knew her boys too well.

His mother had lectured him for almost an hour, saying he was stupid to ignore this problem and how he could not have expected it to go away on its own, while Kili stood ashamed, his face flushed red with embarrassment and eyes fixed on the ground. Dis had taken him to the clinic that afternoon and forced him to talk to a doctor. After many invasive tests that Kili would much rather have gone without the doctor concluded that there was no medical reason for his problem, saying that it was most likely due to stress. Despite his humiliation regarding the turn of events Kili was disappointed by the results of the doctor’s visit. He had hoped that there would be a medicine or a pill that would put an end to the problem. But there wasn’t. Instead his mother stopped at the chemist on the way home to pick up a mattress protector and some pull-ups. When they wet the bed as children Dis would force her boys to wear a pull-up in bed for at least a week- so why should it be any different now Kili was a teenager! Kili knew that there was no point protesting. His mother hadn’t even let him wait in the car while she went to get the supplies, saying that if he left it to her then she would buy him the pink ones with flowers that were made for old ladies!

Now Kili stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He looked like a tall, skinny baby! He could not bear the thought of Fili seeing him like this.

Almost from the moment he had acknowledged his homosexuality he had realised that his feelings for his older brother were not normal. He had tried going out with other boys but it was no good to him. Every time he tried to wank he would lie in bed, thinking about other men but ultimately he would come with his brother’s face in his mind and his name on his lips. When he had tried avoiding masturbation all together he was instead visited by long, graphic dreams about his brother holding him down against the bed, whispering dirty things in his ear and pounding his delicate little hole with his fat cock. His biggest fear had gone from his family finding out he had been wetting his bed to one of them finding the evidence of a “wet dream” inside a pull-up. That or his brother finding out about the pull-ups at all.

Kili turned away from the mirror, too ashamed to look at himself any longer and got his pyjamas out of his dresser. But before he could get dressed the door to his shared bedroom opened, his brother storming in with his usual lack of grace.

“Evening Kili,” Fili said loudly, with a grin on his face. “You will not believe-“ Whatever story he was about to tell fled from his mind as he saw his little brother and what he was wearing. Upon hearing his brother come in Kili had jumped three feet in the air, dropping his pyjamas. His naked skin flushed red with embarrassment as he attempted to cover the pull-up with his hands in a fruitless attempt to keep some of his dignity. He looked up at Fili, seeing his brother’s eyes fixed on his humiliating attire. “Kili…” Fili said slowly. “Anything you’d like to explain?” Kili whined, turning away from his brother, desperately grabbing at his clothes.

But before he could slip his pyjama bottoms on to hide his shame Fili was beside him, grabbing him with his strong arms and holding him still.

“Fee! Let go!” Kili whined, squirming and kicking in his brother’s grip. But it was no good. His brother spent too much time playing rugby and too much time at the gym for escape to be in any way possible. Kili bit his lip, letting the tear fall from his eyes as he waited for the taunts that would inevitably fall from his brother’s mouth.

“What have we here _baby_ brother,” Fili sneered, reaching down to grope his brother’s covered bottom, sniggering as the material crinkled in his grip. “Has someone been having some _accidents_?” Kili groaned and tried even harder to push away.

“Fili please!” Kili begged, crying in humiliation.

“Oh please darling,” Fili chuckled. “You think I don’t know about your little night-time problem?” Kili felt all the blood drain from his face. He looked up at his brother with wide eyes, filled with terror and confusion. “I’m not stupid Kili; we share a room. Plus I can read you like a book.” Taking advantage of Kili’s stunned state Fili lowered both his hands downwards, rubbing Kili’s groin through the pull-up. “Aw look at you. Who’s my special little baby?”

Kili snapped. He pulled away, making a dash for the door. But Fili was too quick for him. He reached out and grabbed Kili’s wrist tight, pulling him back against him. Quicker than he could think Kili found himself in the air, cradled in his brother’s arms like the baby he felt like.

He did not know what was more embarrassing, Fili talking to him like a he was a little baby or the very un-babylike way his body was reacting to his brother’s touch. He could feel his cock swelling inside the pull-up, getting harder and harder by the second. He was surprised Fili had not noticed when he had touched him through the nappy, but if this teasing and bullying was going to continue with no end in sight then Fili would find out his sick, incestuous feelings. Then he would have far bigger problems than bed-wetting.

Kili closed his eyes tight. He tried to force his mind away from his brother, desperately willing his arousal away. Dead kittens, hedgehogs in the road, his grandmother naked- or Fili’s soft full lips pressed against his own, with that fresh, golden stubble rubbing against his chin.

Hang on?

The younger’s eyes snapped open- meeting Fili’s closed lids.

Fili threw his younger brother down onto the bed, lowering himself down onto his knees besides him before leaning in to meet his brother’s lips once more. Kili was certain this was another dream, that this moment that he had longed for after so many years could not actually be happening. But his brother’s smooth tongue dancing in his own mouth felt so real, the way he dragged his fingertips along his sensitive skin, burning as they went. And he was sure that if this were a fantasy he would not still be wearing a pull-up! Fili’s hand trailed down Kili’s torso, scratching as it went, before he cupped his brother’s hard cock.

“I know more about you then you know baby brother,” Fili whispered with his breath hot against his ear. “I’ve heard you whimper my name late at night as you touch yourself like a bad little boy. I’ve seen you finger yourself like a dirty slut, desperate for cock! I know how much you want me baby. And since you’ve been such a good little boy I’m going to make sure you get exactly what you want.” Kili moaned loudly, reaching out to grab Fili’s strong, worked shoulders. Fili leaning in, silencing him with another deep, passionate kiss. “Now, now brother. You must be quiet. I don’t think Mummy would want to walk in and see her baby like this. She probably still thinks you’re all sweet and innocent, that you don’t even know where babies come from. And why should she think any differently? Look at you. You’re still so small. You still need your nappy!” Fili grinned at his little brother, lying helplessly on the bed, entirely at his mercy. Before Kili could register what was happening, Fili grabbed both his hands, tying them securely to the headboard, using one of the fancy knots that he had learnt in scouts that Kili had never understood. And that he had never learnt to untie.

“Ummm just look at you darling!” Fili purred. “You look so adorable. My special little baby…” Fili pressed a chaste kiss against Kili’s nipple, watching his baby brother squirm in pleasure, desperate to be touched. Fili left a trail of kisses down Kili’s torso, getting closer and closer to the pull-up and exactly where Kili wanted his mouth. Kili let his head fall back against the pillow, preparing himself for the pleasures that he had long desired. But just as it looked like Fili would finally indulge him, his brother brought his mouth back up a few inches before blowing a cheeky raspberry kiss against Kili’s navel, making his brother giggle sweetly at the tickling touch.

“Brother, please!” Kili begged.

“What is it you want baby?” Fili asked, although they both knew that he knew. Fili’s naughty fingers brushed against Kili’s groin, softly like the touch of a ghost. “Do you want big brother to touch you in your naughty parts?”

“Yes!” Kili begged. “Please Fili! Please touch me!”

“Aw darling.” Fili cupped his brother’s bulge, giving it a hard and almost painful squeeze. “I would… but I can’t!” Kili groaned in frustration, looking up at him with betrayed eyes. Fili withdrew his hand, his eyes looking almost evil as lust and desire clouded over them. He brushed Kili’s dishevelled hair out of his eyes, leaning in to whisper in his ear once more.

“Your special parts are all covered by your nappy,” He said wickedly. “And there is no point in me taking your nappy off unless it needs changing.”

Kili froze. Surely he didn’t hear him correctly? He couldn’t possibly be asking him to… Could he?

“Fili…” Kili sobbed, his cheeks flushing with both humiliation and arousal. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can baby,” Fili teased. “You’ve proved these past few nights how much you need your nappy. If I take it off you it would be a waste. Besides I need to know that you won’t need it whilst we are entwined. Don’t you agree darling?” Kili turned away. He was both ashamed that his life had come to this, where he was forced into a pull-up with his brother teasing him for it, but also ashamed by how aroused he was by it all. Every filthy word that fell from Fili’s lips stoked the fires within him. He needed him so badly! He needed Fili to touch him; he’d do anything for it. Even…

“Fili, please don’t make me!” Kili begged.

“Who’s making you baby?” Fili asked. “If you want me to take your nappy off you have to give me reason to do so. Come on darling, I can tell you want to.” Fili pressed a hand against Kili’s belly, pushing gently at his bladder. “Come on baby. Do it for brother! Be a good boy.”

Kili took a deep breath. The harder Fili pressed the worse the need to pee became. He couldn’t deny that he did need to go. But there was something inside him that was stopping him, that wasn’t letting go. And it didn’t help that his dick wasn’t getting any softer!

“Come on baby,” Fili whispered again. “You know you can do it. Let go.”

Kili did.

Biting his lip in shame, Kili winced as he felt the warm liquid coating the insides of the pull-up. He could feel the pee gathering around his groin, the way the material squished together when he shifted on the bed. It felt so strange; the warmth that covered his genitals was almost arousing. But it was not as strange as the warm feeling that spread through his chest, knowing that his brother would be proud of him and knowing that he would _finally_ get to be touched by the one man he truly desired.

“Fili.” Kili shuddered at the sound of his own voice, so quiet and helpless. He even sounded like a baby.

“Yes darling? What is it?” Kili looked at him. He could tell that he knew what he had done. But he would still need to admit it.

“I… I need my nappy changed…” Kili felt the tears return to his eyes. He had never felt so humiliated in his entire life! But neither had he ever felt so aroused. He almost hated Fili for it, especially with the way his gorgeous mouth had turned up into a mocking smile!

“Aw don’t be upset baby,” Fili said softly before pressing kind kisses against the tears falling from his brother’s eyes. “There is no need to cry. Big brother is here now. Big brother is going to look after you and make everything alright. Would you like big brother to take care of you and change you?” Kili nodded. “There’s a good boy.” Fili leaned in to give Kili a tender, passionate kiss, his hands cradling his head as his tongue made its way into his brother’s mouth, softly caressing Kili’s own whilst he petted his hair, soothing him and calming him down. “I’ll be right back darling. I just need to get a few things.”

Kili nodded, unable to find his voice. His mostly naked body felt cold as soon as his brother left his side. A feeling now helped by the wetness inside the pull-up. Luckily the pee had stayed inside the garment but the warmth had now gone, leaving him damp and uncomfortable. Kili shifted around on his bed, his arms pulling at his secure bonds.

“It’s alright baby,” Fili called. “I’ll be right there.”

Sure enough only a few more moments later Fili climbed back onto the bed, straddling Kili. Kili opened his eyes when he felt his brother’s weight on top of him. Excitement lit up in his eyes when he saw that his brother had removed every stitch of clothing from his strong, handsome body. Kili looked down, trying not to drool openly at the sight of his brother’s hard and dripping cock. It was not the first time Kili had seen Fili’s dick since they had shared a room since he was two- but it was also not the first time he had seen it hard. After Fili had turned eighteen he had spent almost every night going out with his friends from college, getting pissed at the pub. He would stroll in drunk during the early hours of the morning, stripping himself naked and collapsing on his bed. Then when Kili woke up for school the next morning he would see his brother lying naked on his bed, his morning glory out for all to see. Kili couldn’t help looking- seeing everything he wanted right there in front of him but he still wasn’t allowed to take it! It was a form of torture for the teen. But now he could look at Fili’s hard, thick cock without fear or shame. It was there right in front of him, rock hard and all for him.

Fili pressed his cock into Kili’s through the damp pull-up, rubbing them together slowly, teasingly, loving the delightful damp squishing noises the pull-up made as it shifted over his brother’s dick. Kili squirmed underneath him, torn by the uncomfortable damp sensations and the unimaginable pleasure he felt from his brother’s cock rubbing up against his own. Needy whimpers feel from his lips as he thrust his hips up to meet his brother’s.

“It’s alright baby,” Fili said in a delicious, husky voice. “Just let big brother clean you up then we can have some fun.”

Fili pushed Kili’s knees up, spreading his legs wide. It was a position Kili had often wished he could be in, only without the dampness. From behind him Fili pulled out a pair of semi-sharp scissors and snipped the edges of the pull-up, making it fall open like it really was a baby’s nappy, bearing Kili to his brother’s gaze in the most humiliating way he could have possibly imagined. But Kili needed it, the embarrassment, the attention and the love from his brother.

“There we are baby,” Fili said as he pulled the pull-up out from underneath his brother. “That’s better isn’t it?”

“Yes big brother,” Kili said, thanking his brother with a pretty smile, batting his long beautiful eyelashes. “Can we play now? I’ll be a good boy I promise!”

“I know baby, you’re a very, very good boy,” Fili lowered his head, scratching Kili’s soft skin with his beard, nuzzling him like a friendly cat. He reached down next to the bed pulling out Kili’s face wipes. Slowly he wrapped the soft wipe around Kili’s cock. “Here we are baby, let’s get you nice and clean.” He jacked him slowly, squeezing tight around the wipe.

“Ohhh brother!” Kili cried out. “Yes! Thank-you!”

“Shush, shush baby,” Fili said with a wink. “Remember, we can’t let Mummy find you like this. Can’t let her see her little baby acting so dirty.”

“Fili!” As Kili called out his brother’s name he could feel his hand moving faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, the lotion and the oils on the wipe sending delightful tingles through his cock with every pull of his brother’s fist. He thrust his hips upwards into Fili’s grip, spilling himself over the rough skin. “Thank-you brother!” He almost screamed, his breath stolen from his body by the force of his orgasm. “Thank-you so much!”

Fili grinned, watching as his brother melted into the mattress like butter on hot toast. “Kiss me Fili,” Kili said softly, his big beautiful eyes glowing with love. Fili granted his brother’s wish, running the tip of his tongue over Kili’s lips, bright red from the blushing and spotted in blood from being bitten. “Fili?”

“Yes baby?” Fili said, running his fingers through Kili’s soft hair, letting it run over his hand like silken thread.

“Do you love me?”

The brother’s laid together on the soft bed, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Of course darling; you know I do.”

“Then… Would you fuck me?”

Fili raised an eyebrow, tutting under his breath.

“But you’ve only just come!” He said with his voice heavy with sarcastic scolding. “Someone’s being a greedy boy tonight.” Even so he thrust his hips hard against Kili’s, showing him what he truly thought about Kili’s wondrous suggestion.

“But brother,” Kili said cheekily, “You said I’d been a good boy. You said we could play!”

“I know baby but-“

“You said!” Kili whined, pouting his lips in such a delicious manner that Fili could not help but imagine how pretty they would look when stretched around his cock. But that was a thought best saved for another time.

“Alright baby, alright,” Fili said, pressing a kiss onto his button nose. Fili sat up slightly, a pondering look across his face.

“Is something wrong Fili?” Kili asked, ignoring the wetting and the baby talk for a moment, looking at his older brother with genuine concern in his eyes.

“Nothing Kili I was just trying to think if we had anything we could… You know- use? I’m not sure if I have anything.” Kili giggled. After his brother had made him piss himself in his pull-up while awake and conscious he needed to drink in the awkwardness in his brother’s eyes. But then again, he also needed to get fucked.

“Check in my pants draw, there should be a little black box.”

Fili nodded, climbing off his brother to root through his draw. He found the wooden box shoved tactfully at the back behind Kili’s rainbow toe-socks. He opened it, finding four ribbed condoms and a few sachets of lube.

“So do you… Open this often?” Fili couldn’t help but ask. Kili smiled at him.

“No. At least, not with anyone else. I just thought I should keep some around. Just in case you know.”

“Yeah, I do.” Fili climbed back onto the bed, once again pushing his brother’s knees up into his chest, only this time for far more grown-up reasons. He pulled out one of the sachets, tearing it open with his teeth, squeezing the thick, silky liquid over his fingers.

“Thank-you Kili,” He said as he slipping the first finger inside his tight, little hole.

“For what?” Kili asked breathlessly, pressing back down against his brother’s hand.

“For giving me this gift. For waiting for me.” Fili shoved a second finger inside of him, thrusting them both in gently but quickly, watching as Kili arched up after every push.

“Only for Fili,” He gasped. “It could only ever be you.”

“I know baby,” Fili said. “I know.” He shifted his hand, seeking out his baby brother’s special spot.

“A little deeper Fili,” Kili instructed. “You can put a third in if you like.”

“You sure?”

“Yes!”

“Alright darling, just checking.” Fili pulled out his fingers, before inserting three back in.

“Yes brother! That’s it! Now… Now up a little. Now-“Kili stopped his instructions with a long, low groan. Fili had found it. He pressed his fingers harder against it, rubbing it vigorously.

“Look at you baby,” Fili cooed, the wicked smile returning to his handsome face. “Look at my little baby squirm.” Kili opened his mouth to respond but closed it again immediately, a muffled moan escaping through his teeth. Almost on que Fili felt his long standing, patient erection give a violent throb. He needed to get inside his brother. Now. The elder brother rolled a condom on hastily, his hands grabbing Kili’s thighs, keeping his legs spread and open. He pressed his rock hard cock against Kili’s hold, feeling the virgin muscle give in easily, accepting him into the teenager’s body as if he belonged there. He certainly felt like he did.

Kili sighed contently as he felt his brother moving inside his body, giving him everything he had wanted for the past few years. To think that when his Mum had called him downstairs that morning he thought he had to face his worst nightmare. But now he was in the middle of his most perfect dream.

“Fili,” he moaned, wrapping his legs tight around his brother’s waist. “Please, untie my hands.”

“Why would I do a thing like that baby?” Fili asked, thrusting harder inside of him. “I’d prefer to keep you tied up and at my mercy. I want to keep my baby exactly where I can see him. Exactly where I can keep an eye on him.”

“Brother!”

Despite being comfortably and securely positioned inside his little brother’s tight arse, Fili let out a mocking sigh.

“Alright darling,” He whispered. “Here you go.” He reached up and untied the knot with one secure pull. The moment his hands were free the younger wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him as tight against him as he possibly could in their current entanglement.

He could almost feel the tear returning to the corner of his eye. He was here in his brother’s arms- where he belonged.

“Kili.”

“Yes love.”

“I can’t… I can’t hold on for much longer!”

“It’s alright darling,” Kili said, squeezing his brother tighter. “I’m ready when you are.” Fili thrust inside him three more time, making sure he hit Kili’s spot on every pass, before his body shook in his baby brother’s arms. He bit down hard on Kili’s shoulder, almost drawing blood, muffling his cry of completion as he came inside his lover, claiming him as his own. Kili hissed at the pain, but if anything it only encouraged him. His arousal peaked once more, spilling his seed between them.

Exhausted Fili pulled out of his brother and collapsed on the bed besides him. With his eyes half shut he pulled off the condom, tying it before rising reluctantly to throw it in the bin.

“Don’t worry about it now Fee,” Kili murmured, half asleep himself. “Deal with it in the morning.” Despite his tiredness Fili managed a smirk.

“Aren’t you forgetting something baby?”

Kili looked at him confused – until he saw Fili pull a fresh pull-up out of the bag.

“Come on baby, we can’t have you having another accident all over your nice clean sheets can we?” He said as he pulled the clean pull-up up his brother’s legs. Kili let him do it; feeling more content and satisfied then he could ever remember feeling. He felt a warmth in his chest as Fili climbed into bed besides him instead of going to his own. He wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close as Kili snuggled into his shoulder, letting himself slip into a peaceful sleep.

**

Kili woke automatically at half past five, his body used to having to wake up early to change the sheets. But something felt different as he shifted around the bed, Fili still clinging tightly to him, spooning him as if he was afraid he might slip away. Thinking that it could be too good to be true Kili reached down to feel inside the pull-up, a grin of relief spreading across his face.

He was dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me the warm fuzzies ^_^ xxxx


End file.
